User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Roman Arclight
The self-proclaimed "Magus of Boundaries", Roman Arclight is the mysterious last remaining scion of the Arclight family of magi. He is an unaffiliated Magus, but his appearance on the scene claiming to be the lost heir to the Arclight name has stirred some intrigue within the Mage's Association. Background Origin The magus known as Roman Archlight's true origin is shrouded in mystery. He claims to be the heir to the Arclight name and magecraft, even bearing the family's Magic Crest upon the palm of his right hand as proof; however, this should not be possible as all members of the Arclight family were exterminated for their heretical research into the theory of Reality Marbles, and furthermore his name is not listed in their geneaology records. He seemingly came from nowhere. In actuality, Roman Arclight is a high-grade homunculus created through Atlas Alchemy, making him a living Magic Circuit. His creator, Cyrus Arclight, was also the template for his design- this explains his appearance despite the fact homunculi do not age after a certain milestone. This also means that the Magic Crest of the Arclight lineage Roman claims to wield is, in fact, a cunning replica. Cyrus Arclight kept Roman's existence a secret, even from the rest of the Arclight family, as a sort of contingency locked away in the lab designated Helion XIII. Despite the Sealing Designation that was placed upon his lineage, the Mage's Association has not made any moves against him. Instead, they keep a close watch on his activities, searching for any reason at all to move in and neutralize him. His true nature as a homunculus is unknown to the Association. Holy Grail War XXX Information Appearance XXX Themes * Battle: The Piano Before Cynthia - Extended Mix * Leitmotif: RWBY OST - Divide (Orchestral Battle Arrangement) * Entrance: Legend of Legendary Heroes OST - Kakusei Personality XXX Likes *Strong, determined souls *Those who stick to their principles, no matter the odds *Visionaries Dislikes *Those who lack conviction *Hypocrites *The uninspired *Purposeless cruelty *Incompetence Hobbies XXX Archetypes * Principles Zealot - Roman stays true to his self and his convictions, and he holds others to the same standard. Hypocrites and those who lack conviction are people he despises above all else. * Well-Intentioned Extremist - Roman is willing to do almost anything to acquire the Grail and erase the tyranny of the Mage's Association, which others can agree on him with, but they tend to find his methods detestable. * The Chessmaster - Roman is good at manipulating events to his benefit. Quotes *"I reject the Mage's Association's false claim on my destiny and the legacy of my lineage. When I claim the power of the Holy Grail, I will see to it that punishment is doled out in full." *"My past spurs me onward inexorably towards my future. The truth guides me to itself. You will not stand in my way any longer." *"Tell me something. Is your resolve to win as strong as mine? Pretenders without conviction like you have no place in this war! Begone from my sight, obstacle!" *"Weakness? What you call weakness, I view as strength. I'll show you the strength of my conviction, here and now." Abilities Stats: *Strength: C (B) * Endurance: D (C; B++) * Agility: D (C+) * Luck: D * Mana: B+ ** Magic Circuits Quantity: C ** Magic Circuits Quality: A+ * Skill: B * Charisma: B- * Intelligence: A Elemental Alignment: Fire and Wind Origin: Flash Casting: Roman possesses the ability to quickly utter incantations and cast his spells, doing so in almost the blink of an eye; this allows for rapid succession spellcasting. This ability is assumed to be inherited rather than learned, but no one can say for sure how he acquired it. 'Core Magecraft Disciplines:' *Flash Air: Flash Air is displacement magecraft that substitutes one thing for another. Roman typically uses it to substitute one space for another. *Gradation Air: A more complex form of Reinforcement magecraft, Gradation Air is magecraft that creates "phantasms", constructs from magical energy that fade over time as the world recognizes them as inconsistencies. His finer quality Magic Circuits allow him to have greater control over the design over these phantasms, making them sturdier and giving them a longer life though they will fade away. *Reinforcement: Magecraft that enhances objects to their utmost potential by filling them with Magical Energy. *Alchemy: **Thought Acceleration: Roman can accelerate his thought process to a speed more than hundred times faster than the average human. **Memory Partition: This magecraft allows Roman to create "partitions" or rooms in his mind to carry out several thought processes at once. His maximum number of partitions is five. *Bounded Fields: A type of magecraft that operates by weaving together magic energy and shaping it into a field or mystic boundary line that separates the inside and the outside. Possession of the Arclight family Magic Crest, which contains years of research into Reality Marbles and Bounded Fields, allows him to create advanced Bounded Fields, for a variety of purposes, that are hard for even higher-level mages to detect. 'Commonly Used Spells':